One Summer Day
by Once Upon A Spazz
Summary: For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition. Sonny and Chad enjoy a day at the carnival to enjoy the end of summer.


A/N: this is my entry for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition! I got the inspiration for this earlier today and decided it would be a good one! =) Hope you enjoy! Oh! And this is set before Sonny and Chad got together and also takes place not long after the season finale of season 1.

Disclaimer: Are you telling me that I don't own SWAC? Well I'll have you know… You're right.

One Summer Day

Sonny Munroe skipped through the halls of Condor Studio with a bright smile gracing her features. Her brown hair bobbed up and down with each movement of her feet. She turned right, directly onto the set for Mackenzie Fall.

Chad, being on break sat in his filming chair in front of his mirror. He flipped through a magazine, smiling whenever he happened to see a picture of himself. He did not see it coming when out of the corner of his eye, Sonny was skipping up to him with a smile that just screamed "I need a favor."

Chad rolled his eyes at her as she slowed to a stop in front of him. "Chad…" Sonny started. She was given away by the tone of her voice that she wanted something from him and she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Sonny." Chad stated. It was simple and his tone of voice concluded that she get to her point.

"I was wondering if you would maybe… come with me somewhere." Sonny answered his questioning gaze. At her words, his eyebrow rose in what could only be described as him being CDC.

"And where pray tell is it that you want me to go with you?" Chad asked while smirking at her clear nervousness at asking him this. Sonny's eyes shifted uncomfortably as she wondered if she made the right choice in asking him.

"Well… Summer will be over in less than a week and everybody is either away or too busy to hang out with me and I was planning on going to the carnival today but there's nobody to go with." Sonny said slowly, trying to get across her question with actually saying it in words.

"So what you're saying is that you, want me, to go to the carnival with you." Chad stated, the arrogance in his voice clear as the sun in the sky. Chad almost burst out laughing at Sonny's idea that he would ever go to the carnival with Sonny. But Sonny had other ideas.

"Please Chad! The carnival's no fun without someone to go with! You have to come along! Please? I promise if you do this for me, I'll do you a favor. Anything at all!" Sonny exclaimed. At her own words, she suddenly looked frightened but didn't dare move from the position she had gone into while begging. Her hands were clasped together and she was on her knees with her hands held above her.

Chad smirked in realization at what she just said. He supposed that he could handle a day with the bubbly comedian if it meant he could get whatever he wanted from her later-most likely getting her to do something embarrassing. "Well, I guess we have a deal then." Chad boasted. He carefully plucked one of Sonny's hands away from her other and shook it momentarily, sending a small shock wave through the both of them which they both tried to ignore.

Sonny lost all her fear and squealed in delight. She wrapped her hand around Chad's and all but dragged Chad out of the studio and towards her car, a cerulean blue scion. Chad could describe the car as nothing less than 'cute'. The two got in and Sonny pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, on their way to the carnival.

Sonny and Chad stole glances at each other, each doing so with an air of awkwardness. Seemingly, the whole situation was lightly uncomfortable considering neither of them were able to say a word to the other. Sonny finally worked up the courage to speak after about 5 minutes of driving. "So… Thanks for coming with me." She started. She turned to him for a second giving him a small but sincere smile. As quickly as she smiled at him, it was gone when she turned back to the near empty road.

Chad smiled back but didn't speak. To avoid any further talking, he flipped on the radio. An unrecognizable song came on quirking both the teens' interest. When it ended, it was stated to have been Rollercoaster by some singer named Mona Lockette. Soon, the song was forgotten as the next song came on, distracting the two.

After 20 minutes more, Sonny pulled into a field used as a parking lot. Only a block away awaited the carnival filled with lights and colors. A rollercoaster towered over the rest of the rides, standing out the most among Sonny and Chad. It's looped formed some crazy shape and the corkscrews formed a sort of funnel. Screams could be heard coming from the ride and at them, Sonny's face paled. Chad failed to notice.

"So what should we do first, Munroe?" Chad asked as they entered the carnival grounds. Sonny looked around for a few seconds before her eyes landed on the house of mirrors. Without a word, she pointed at it and started to once again pull on his wrist. He rolled his eyes but when she released him, he followed with an amused smirk.

Once inside, Sonny ran for the closest opening in the mirrors. All the while shouting to Chad, "Come and find me, Chad!" Her laughter echoed throughout the large room and filled Chad's ears. Subconsciously, he smiled at the sound of her joy. He picked up his pace, searching for any sign of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of brown and followed that. It turned out to be nothing more than a reflection, which meant he was getting close.

He heard giggled coming from behind him and turned to find 3 of Sonny. He walked forward and reached for the shoulder of the one in the middle. His hand hit the glass and the reflection moved once again. Chad took to using a quiet approach and searched without speaking and used the lightest footsteps possible. While walking around one of the corners, he noticed a shadow coming from the very next corner.

His steps were silent allowing him to sneak up on her. Sonny giggled slightly but let out a yelp when Chad's arms snaked around her stomach. "I found you." Chad deadpanned. Sonny looked up at him as he released her and got lost in his eyes. She started to lean up towards him and he leaned down, both unaware of what they were doing. Their lips were but 2 inches away when footsteps disturbed the silence. The two separated and blushed slightly. "So… What should we do now?" Sonny asked. Chad opened his mouth to answer but his stomach grumbled in hunger.

"I guess that means it's time for lunch. Let's go over the hot dog stand." Chad replied. Sonny nodded in agreement and they walked to the exit in silence. One out of the house of mirrors, they walked over to the hot dog stand and bought 2. They ate in silence, both still feeling embarrassed about almost kissing.

Finally, Sonny spoke up. "What should we do next? I mean, it's only 2:30." Chad shrugged looked away shyly. Both Sonny and Chad were aware that they held some feelings for the other but were much too scared to confront their feelings. At Gilroy's, they had admitted to liking each other but had only admitted it in such a way that it sounded like they were friends.

A suddenly flurry of laughter weaved through the grounds and over to Sonny's ears, earning her interest. She looked up from her seat to see tea cup rides only a small ways away. "Chad! How about we go on the tea cups?" Sonny asked excitedly. Chad's eyebrow rose for the second time that day.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not ride kiddie rides. How about we ride the roller coaster instead?" Chad countered arrogantly.

"I wasn't talking to Chad Dylan Cooper. I was talking to Chad, my friend. And… how about later? I mean, I just had a hot dog and I've heard it's bad to go on thriller rides directly after eating." Sonny said. While speaking of the roller coaster, she sounded nervous and weary of the ride, obviously trying to put it off.

Chad rolled his eyes once again but stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Looking up at him, she almost found herself lost in his eyes but shook herself out of it and took his hand shyly. Once on the ride, Sonny immediately started spinning the wheel in the middle, making the tea cup spin faster and faster. Sonny laughed joyfully at the spinning motion while Chad sat in silence looking at her. The sun shone down upon them, giving Sonny an almost angelic glow.

'_Stupid cute.' _Chad thought to himself as he watched her. Soon enough, the ride was over and they moved onto the carnival games. Chad was surprised when Sonny was able to ring the bell in the 'test your strength' game and win a giant teddy bear. The bear had golden fur in swooping patterns and bright blue eyes. Sonny named it Chad.

It was starting to get dark when Chad finally convinced Sonny to ride the roller coaster. "Come on Sonny. It's not that scary. I mean, I'd be much more scared of a spider than of this thing." Chad exclaimed. He clapped his hand over his mouth out of shock. He had revealed one of his fears to the ball of sunshine. Sonny gave him a hesitant look but finally grabbed his hand and went to stand in line.

"Chad…?" Sonny asked with fear lacing her voice.

"Yeah?" Chad responded.

"Will you hold my hand during the loops and corkscrews?" Sonny questioned. Chad gave her a look and saw she was serious and found himself nodding with a sincere smile on his face. And he was true to his word when during the loops and corkscrews, he took her hand away from her handle and held it tightly in his own. She felt much calmer and her reamed soon died away left her laughing and shouting for more.

After the roller coaster, Sonny pleaded with him to go on the Ferris wheel with her so they could look at the stars. He was reluctant but agreed anyways.

"Look at that star! It's so bright!" Sonny exclaimed while pointing to a star that shone out among all the others and whispered quietly. Chad gave her a confused look when he heard her whispering.

"What are you doing?" Chad questioned. Sonny looked at him and smiled.

"I'm making a wish." She answered. _'I wish to be able to have another amazing day tomorrow.' _She thought in her mind.

Chad smiled yet another sincere smiled and closed his eyes and made a wish as well. "Chad?" Sonny spoke breaking him out of his thoughts of his wish.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of favor do you want?" Sonny looked at him with a questioning gaze. Chad looked her with a surprised look considering he had forgot about the deal up until she asked him that. The gears in his mind started turning with possibilities but before he could voice them out to her, the ride ended and he was dragged to a photo booth. Sonny squealed in delight and put some money in the machine.

She pulled Chad into the booth and started making silly faces. She held her fingers up in bunny ears behind Chad's head, made fish lips while using her hands as gills, Chad pinched one of her cheeks and finally, Sonny leaned over and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

Chad's cheeks blared red as they exited the booth and waited for the photos to deposit. Sonny smiled at the photos and didn't notice how red Chad's cheeks were. They stood in the moonlight outside the booth. The carnival was near empty leaving just some couples hanging around on dates.

Sonny started giggling and voiced her thoughts. "I can't wait to do it all again tomorrow!" Sonny voiced happily, seemingly unaffected by kissing Chad's cheek.

"Yeah… me too. Chad spoke in a daze, completely forgetting his earlier thoughts about the favor he wanted. And so they went back to the studio where Chad left in his convertible and Sonny went home in her scion, thinking about the summer day they had and looking forward to the next one. Summer was ending but Sonny thought so far it was going out with a bang.

A/N: So that's the end! I hope you guys liked it! And good luck to anyone else in the contest! I'm mostly joined for fun! =) Please read and review!


End file.
